Do outro lado da nevoa
by 1EyedDragon
Summary: Harry foi transferido para uma escola em uma cidade do interior chamada Hogsmeade, a cidade da nevoa. Ele agora tera que morar com Remus Lupin e sua filha Achila. Porem a calmaria da cidade do interior esta prestes a ser abalada por bizarros assassinatos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: A chegada

"_Temos um único mundo, mas vivemos em outros diferentes._"

-Muito bem classe, silêncio! – Pediu o professor, de trás de sua mesa quadrada onde havia uma pilha pequena de livros, a lista de chamada e algumas canetas. Quando todos os 26 alunos presentes silenciaram suas conversas e, com olhos curiosos, voltaram sua atenção para o professor, ele continuou. – Bem, como muito de vocês sabem – ele fez um sinal para a porta que estava aberta, foi então que um jovem com cabelos pretos e bagunçados, usando óculos de armação redonda que ofuscava o brilho verde de seus olhos entrou. O garoto olhou de um lado para outro da sala, reconhecendo somente o rosto de seu primo Duda e de seus amigos que fizeram o possível para atormenta-lo durante todos os anos. Eles estavam sorrindo para ele, um sorriso sarcástico, sem nenhuma boa intenção. – Nosso colega, Harry Potter irá nos deixar.

Houve alguns sussurros e alguns alunos se agitaram um pouco em seus lugares. Harry pode ver alguns cochichando alguma coisa para o colega ao lado. Outros apenas ficaram com expressões neutras. Quando os múrmuros começaram a virar algo mais próximo de uma animada conversa, o professor tornou a falar:

-Silêncio! – Então, como magia, a sala entrou novamente em silêncio absoluto. O professor colocou a mão fechada em frente a boca e pigarreou. – Bom, por motivos familiares, ele será transferido para outra escola em Londres e...

Harry acordou de seu sonho quando o trem que ele estava deu um solavanco. Seus olhos verdes e semi-cerrados por causa do sono começaram a examinar o redor; os bancos com estofamento vermelho eram ocupados por poucas pessoas, havia uma senhora enrugada de cabelos brancos lendo uma revista sobre crochê em um banco ao lado, um senhor de cartola preta e terno marrom sentado em frente a outro senhor de roupas mais casuais dormindo mais á frente. Harry sentiu um pouco de inveja do sono pesado do homem, queria ele ter um sono assim. O bagageiro à cima de sua cabeça possuía apenas uma mala: a dele mesmo. O trem inteiro era iluminado pelo sol que entrava pelas grandes janelas quadradas.

Harry parou de olhar ao redor e reencostou sua cabeça no vidro da janela. Ele ficou lá, saboreando a visão de um imenso campo verde que se estendia até onde a vista alcançava, sendo banhado pela luz do sol do meio-dia. Vez ou outra essa visão era quebrada por um poste de luz que passava tão rápido quanto os olhos podiam registrar. Entre os trilhos e os campos verdes havia uma estrada de mão dupla com pouco trafico, no máximo dois carros passavam por ela.

Harry já estava gostando dessa tranquilidade. Quando seus pais falaram que ele iria para Londres, logo pensou na bagunça e barulho de uma cidade grande. Porém, o lugar para onde ele iria era uma cidadezinha situada no interior de Londres, um lugar chamado Hogsmeade.

"Ah, cidade interiorana, ótimo." Foi o que Harry pensou quando soube.

_TUM TUM_

_TUM TUM_

Esse era o som que o trem fazia enquanto seguia ao seu destino numa velocidade tranquila e constante. Como se soubesse de que não precisava ter pressa, a estação não iria a lugar nenhum sem ele. Às vezes o som era mais rápido, vezes, mais lento. Mas sempre seguia seu padrão. Os leves tremores que ocorriam vez ou outra faziam as alças de apoio penduradas em grossas e lustrosas barras de ferro que se estendiam por todo o vagão balançarem.

A viagem estava tão calma que Harry estava caindo no sono mais uma vez, mas foi salvo por uma vibração na sua coxa esquerda. O garoto levou a mão ao bolso de sua calça jeans preta e retirou seu celular com certa dificuldade, já que a calça estava um pouco apertada.

"Terei que comprar calças novas." Pensou ele quando abriu o celular, o ícone de mensagem piscava no topo esquerdo da tela. Após apertar alguns botões, Harry chegou até a caixa de mensagens. Lá estava o nome do contado de quem enviou e um pedaço da mensagem:

_De: Remus Lupin _

_Estarei te espe..._

Harry clicou e começou a ler a mensagem inteira.

_Estarei te esperando na entrada da estação, logo depois das catracas._

Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ler a mensagem de seu tio. Era como ele gostava de chamar Lupin, apesar de ele não ser seu tio de verdade. Remus sempre esteve presente em sua vida antes de Harry completar sete anos, depois disso o homem se mudou junto com sua esposa, Nymphadora Tonks, para cuidar de sua filha, Achila. Segundo eles era para que a filha fosse criada longe da confusão que era uma cidade grande.

Depois disso, nunca mais se viram. Claro, eles conversavam á distancia e Harry o viu quando seu pai e mãe o levaram ao enterro de Tonks, oito anos atrás. Ele tinha dez anos na época.

Será que seu tio o reconheceria agora que ele tinha dezoito anos?

_Próxima estação: Hogsmeade_

_Próxima estação: Hogsmeade._

Bom, logo ele iria ter a resposta para essa pergunta.

* * *

Quando o trem parou, Harry se levantou calmamente e se esticou para pegar sua mala no bagageiro, passando a alça pelo ombro, deixando a bolsa ao lado do corpo. Quando saiu do trem o garoto notou a diferença de uma estação de cidade grande para cidade interiorana; havia apenas alguns bancos que deveriam caber no máximo três adultos, que ficavam encostados na parede cinza de frente aos trilhos. Tinha quatro pilastras circulares com listras douradas no meio do caminho até as catracas, logo depois, a bilheteria, um pequeno quadrado com uma porta no lado e um grande vidro na frente. Deveria caber duas pessoas lá dentro, pelo que Harry podia ver. Uma sequencia de vasos de flores seguia no canto das duas paredes até a saída.

Ao passar a bilheteria e chegar á saída Harry se deparou com um lance de escadas e um enorme pátio logo abaixo e bem no meio dele uma fileira de três bancos virados para os dois lados da estação com um poste entre eles com um relógio no topo. Do lado direito havia uma grade que começava na parede da estação e parecia circular a rua inteira, do outro lado da grande tinha um campo florido com flores alaranjadas. A mesma coisa tinha no lado esquerdo. O tempo parecia ter piorado quando chegou em Hogsmeade, pois o céu esta cinza e carregado de nuvens, parecia que a temperatura caiu alguns graus também.

Um movimento atraiu a atenção de Harry para um ponto mais a esquerda, no final do pátio. Era Lupin acenando para ele. Atrás do homem havia um carro grande e azul de quatro portas e ao lado dele tinha uma garotinha que parecia ter dez ou onze anos, vestia uma camisa e saia rosa que descia até a canela, mostrando os pés calçando sandálias também rosas. Seu rosto possuía um formato mais oval e seus olhos grandes pareciam ter uma cor azulada, pelo que Harry podia ver de onde estava. Seus cabelos repicados e castanhos caiam de cada lado da cabeça como uma cortina.

Harry desceu as escadas e começou a andar em direção da dupla.

-Nossa, hein – se impressionou Remus quando Harry chegou perto o suficiente, depois pegou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu – como você cresceu.

-Quando tempo, tio – sorriu Harry estendendo a mão, Lupin a apertou devolvendo o sorriso.

Os olhos de Harry se voltaram para baixo e viu que a garotinha se escondeu atrás das pernas de Remus. Os olhos dela fixados no chão e as mãozinhas agarrando as calças do pai com força.

-Ora, vamos Achila, - Remus soltou uma baforada de fumaça para o alto e depois sorriu para a filha, passando a mão na cabeça dela – você estava tão animada quando eu falei que o Harry estava chegando hoje. Isso fez a garota agarrar mais ainda as pernas de Remus. Os lábios de Harry se curvaram em um sorriso ao ver a timidez da garota. Ele se agachou o suficiente para estar no nível dos olhos de Achila. – Por que não cumprimenta o nosso hospede?

Achila levantou os olhos e encararam os de Harry, ela levou um tempinho até criar coragem para falar:

-Olá... – Cumprimentou, baixinho. Só essas palavras foram o suficiente para ela ficar vermelha que nem tomate e se esconder mais ainda atrás do pai.

-Mas veja só, pelo visto tem alguém apaixonadinha aqui! – Riu Lupin, soltando mais fumaça da boca. Isso pareceu ter irritado Achila, fazendo com que ela desse um tapa nas costas do pai. – Ai! – Remus riu mais um pouco. – Bom, não vamos deixar nosso hospede plantado aqui – disse e pegou as chaves do carro. – Você só trouxe isso de bagagem? – Perguntou apontando um dedo para a bolsa ao lado do corpo de Harry. O garoto simplesmente assentiu. Remus tragou mais um pouco do cigarro. – Um garoto de poucos bens.

Lupin abriu a porta de trás de seu carro e ajudou a filha a entrar, logo vez sinal para Harry dar a volta e entrar na porta do carona. Quando todos estavam dentro do carro, Remus colocou a chave no contato e ligou o carro.

-Pai... O cigarro... – avisou Achila, num tom quase inaudível e com os olhos no chão do carro.

-Oh – os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram ligeiramente, surpreso por ainda estar com o cigarro na boca. Era tão costumeiro ele fumar que parecia que o cigarro era parte do corpo dele. – Desculpe – ele abriu o porta-luvas, revelando um cinzeiro cheio de bitucas de cigarro, logo outro entrou para a coleção.

Enquanto o carro seguia pelas ruas, Harry começou a reparar na cidade; as ruas eram tranquilas, sem transito. As casas pareciam todas seguir um mesmo estilo europeu de construção. As calçadas tinham mais arvores do que postes. Harry pode ver uma grande construção que parecia um imenso shopping de três andaras com uma placa enorme escrita "Produtos Weasley" em vermelho piscante.

-Não se importa de pararmos um pouco no posto de gasolina? – Perguntou Lupin. – Esqueci de abastecer antes.

-Por mim, tudo bem. – Respondeu Harry ainda olhando para a janela.

-Ótimo.

Antes de Harry perceber, eles já estavam parando no posto de gasolina. Lupin saiu do carro e foi falar com o atendente, logo em seguida foi a vez de Achila sair. Harry olhou pelo ombro e viu pai e filha conversando alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ouvir. O frentista mexeu a boca para falar algo, quando se viu, Achila saiu correndo para uma porta mais ao fundo do posto que estava escrito "banheiros", enquanto Remus se afastou um pouco para poder fumar de novo. Harry resolveu sair do carro também.

-Você é novo por aqui? – Perguntou o frentista. O garoto usava um uniforme vermelho e branco e um boné. Seu cabelo comprido e enrolado tinha uma cor mais branca, próximo do cinza. Harry não conseguia ver direito seus olhos por causa da aba do boné. – Essa aqui é uma cidade pequena, você me parece ter vindo de Londres, estou certo?

-Ah, esta sim – respondeu Harry com um aceno de cabeça.

-Legal, por aqui não tem muito o que fazer, então tenho certeza que ficara entediado rapidamente – o frentista riu. – Mas você pode tentar matar o tempo com trabalhos de meio período – garoto estendeu a mão e Harry a apertou. – Me avise se quiser um, sempre estamos procurando pessoas novas para trabalhar aqui. Ops, tenho que voltar ao trabalho!

Logo depois que o frentista foi embora para colocar gasolina no carro, Harry sentiu uma tontura e um cansaço muito forte. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Você esta doente? – Perguntou uma voz doce e suava. Harry abriu os olhos e viu Achila o encarando, preocupada. – Você esta meio pálido, deve estar cansado da viagem. – Parecendo ter notado com quem ela estava falando, seu rosto voltou a assumir uma coloração avermelhada.

* * *

A casa de Lupin tinha dois andares, a parte de baixo ficava a sala, que possuía dois sofás, uma mesa oval de vidro e uma TV encostada na parede, ao lado tinha um corredor com uma escada. Uma cozinha que era separada da sala por um balcão comprido. E um banheiro que ficava de frente para a escada que levava ao segundo andar.

-Já tem um quarto quase pronto para você lá em cima. – Avisou Lupin, trancando a porta de vidro de correr. – Só falta tirar mais algumas coisas das caixas, mas pelo menos a cama esta lá.

-Obrigado, tio. Eu acho q já vou subindo, estou muito cansado... – disse Harry. Além de cansado, o garoto estava com dor de cabeça e a tontura ainda estava presente.

-Claro, você não parece estar bem mesmo – concordou Lupin. – Seu quarto é a ultima porta a esquerda.

Harry subiu as escadas e entrou na porta indicada. O quarto era pequeno tinha apenas um sofá de três lugares, preto. Uma televisão pequena, uma mesa, uma escrivaninha e ao lado uma cama.

Harry simplesmente derrubou sua mala no chão e caminhou até a cama, dormindo assim que a sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

* * *

Uma coisa sobre Hogsmeade que sempre intrica os cientistas é o fato de que toda a madrugada uma intensa nevoa surgia, tão intensa que não se enxerga um palmo a sua frente. A nevoa cobria toda a cidade e ia embora ao amanhecer. Hogsmeade era conhecida como cidade da nevoa.

Ao amanhecer, como sempre, a nevoa se foi, só que dessa vez, ela revelou uma coisa: Um corpo dependurado de cabeça para baixo em uma antena...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Sonhos

"_A vida segue com, ou sem, você."_

No meio de uma densa nevoa, uma limusine seguia lentamente até seu destino, tão lentamente que uma pessoa poderia acompanha-la a pé. A luz de seus faróis não era capaz de atravessar a nevoa nem a escuridão que a cercava. Mesmo assim, ela seguia um rumo. Para onde ela ia? Bem, isso depende do passageiro.

Em seu interior, duas pessoas esperavam pacientemente pelo passageiro. Uma era um senhor de idade, com óculos em formato de meia lua, uma grande barba que alcançava sua barriga e cabelos grisalhos que caiam como cortina em suas costas. Seu rosto enrugado não exibia qualquer tipo de expressão e seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto sua cabeça era apoiada pelas suas duas mãos entrelaçadas. Ao seu lado, uma mulher, também de idade, estava usando um longo vestido azul e um salto da mesma cor. Seus olhos também estavam fechados, porém logo se abriram ao sentir a aproximação de alguém.

A porta da limusine se abriu e logo fechou, foi só então que o senhor de barba longa abriu os olhos. Ele sorriu quando seus olhos registraram a presença do convidado.

-Bem vindo, ao Quarto de Veludo!

* * *

Harry se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona dentro do que parecia ser uma limusine. Ele não fazia ideia de como havia chegado aqui. Só se lembrava de ter caído no sono da casa de seu tio. As luzes azuladas no teto dava ao lugar um ar meio misterioso e sombrio, mas nada que intimidasse. Á sua frente havia uma pequena mesa com quatro pernas meio tortas. Ao lado esquerdo existia uma pequena estante com varias garrafas de bebidas, todas iluminadas por lâmpadas azuis.

-Bem vindo, ao Quarto de Veludo!

Harry voltou sua atenção para duas pessoas que ele não tinha notado até então. Um homem, de terno preto e uma longa barba, o encarava com um sorriso grande atrás da mesinha. E ao lado dele estava uma senhora de vestido todo azul e em seu colo existia um livro grosso. Suas mãos enrugadas estavam em cima dele. Ela não o encarava, apenas olhava para a janela a sua frente com uma expressão neutra, parecia que ela não tinha notado a presença do garoto ainda.

O senhor de terno o encarou com brilhantes olhos azuis com veias vermelhas ao redor, como se não tivesse dormido havia anos, depois sorriu.

-Ah, parece que temos um convidado com um destino, digamos, interessante – comentou o senhor gesticulando com uma mão e terminando com uma risada. – Meu nome é Dumbledore, estou lisonjeado em conhecê-lo.

Harry apenas ouvia atentamente, parecia incapaz de pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Seu corpo estava mole e não o obedecia. Dumbledore continuou a falar, ainda sorrindo:

-Esse lugar existe entre o sonho e a realidade, mente e matéria... – fez-se uma pausa, como se fosse para Harry ter tempo de absolver tudo que ouvia. – É um quarto que apenas aqueles que foram compelidos a um contrato podem entrar. Pode ser que um grande destino te espere em um futuro próximo. Agora, vamos dar uma olhada em seu futuro, sim? – Com um gesto de mão, um baralho apareceu em cima da mesinha. – Você acredita em adivinhações?

Com outro gesto, Dumbledore fez com que o baralho se dividi-se em seis cartas, três de frente a Harry, três na sua. Todas invertidas, revelando uma figura que parecia uma mascara que era dividia na metade pela cor preta e branca. Ela mostrava um sorriso sinistro.

-Cada leitura é feita com as mesmas cartas, porém os resultados são sempre diferentes – informou, sua expressão se tornando mais seria, mas logo soltou uma gargalhada suava e continuou. – Podemos dizer que a vida segue os mesmos princípios, certo? – O senhor pegou a carta do topo esquerdo e a desvirou. – Hum... A Torre, na posição vertical, representa o futuro imediato. Parece que uma grande catástrofe é iminente – Revelou com uma certa excitação na voz. – A carta que representa o futuro, além disso, é – foi a fez da carta do topo direito ser desvirada. – A lua, na vertical. Essa carta representa hesitação e mistério... – Dumbledore enrugou a sobrancelha, assumindo uma expressão seria e alisou a barba com uma mão. – Hum, muito interessante, mesmo. Parece que você vai encontrar um infortúnio em seu destino e um grande mistério será forçado a você. Nos dias que se seguirem você entrar em um tipo de contrato, que resultara no seu retorno aqui. O ano que se segue será um grande ponto em seu destino... Se o mistério não for resolvido, seu futuro pode, para sempre, ser perdido. Meu dever é providenciar suporte para nossos convidados para assegurar que isso não aconteça.

Com um rápido movimento na vertical com as mãos, as cartas sumiram da mesa. O sorriso voltou a iluminar o rosto de Dumbledore.

-Ah! Permita-me apresenta-lhe minha assistente – ele então se virou para a mulher ao seu lado, que até agora não tinha pronunciado uma palavra, nem mostrado qualquer tipo de reação enquanto Dumbledore falava. – Essa é Minerva, ela é uma habitante desse lugar, assim como eu mesmo.

-Meu nome é Minerva – foi a primeira vez que ela falou desde que Harry chegar aqui, sua voz era rouca e suave. – Eu estou aqui para acompanha-lo em sua jornada.

-Iremos entrar em detalhes em outra ocasião – Dumbledore falou, retornando sua atenção ao convidado. – Até lá, adeus.

Então tudo começou a ficar turvo.

* * *

Dessa vez, ao invés de estar dentro de um carro a noite e cercado de nevoa, Harry se encontrava em um amplo espaço aberto e claro. Mas ainda havia muita nevoa, o que impossibilitava qualquer tentativa de se enxergar além. O garoto olhou para baixo, ele estava de pé em um chão com pisos vermelhos e irregulares, tinha um vão entre uma fileira para a outra e Harry viu que não tinha nada abaixo, como se os pisos estivessem erguidos no céu.

Não havia nenhuma parede ao seu lado, somente nevoa. Parecia mesmo que Harry estava no céu. Ele não parecia ter opção além de ir em frente.

Conforme ele ia a nevoa ia se dissipando, como se abrisse caminho. Harry teve que tomar cuidado para não errar o passo e cair em um dos vãos. Mas o espaço era tão pequeno que ele duvidava que seu pé conseguisse passar.

O caminho seguiu uma linha reta até certo ponto, quando ele tomou uma curva para a direita. Nessa hora, Harry ouviu alguma coisa:

-Você procura pela verdade?

Não dava para definir se a voz era de homem ou mulher, parecia que a pessoa, ou coisa, estava usando aqueles deformadores de voz que Harry sempre via em filmes sobre sequestro, quando o bandido ligava para a família da vitima pedindo resgate, mas era inteligente o suficiente para mudar a voz.

Harry olhou para os lados esperando encontrar o dono da voz, mas a nevoa era muito densa. Já estava difícil seguir o caminho de pisos vermelhos, quanto mais procurar alguém nesse lugar. Vendo que seria inútil, o garoto sacudiu a cabeça e continuou seu caminho através da nevoa. O caminho deu uma curva para a esquerda dessa vez, e os pisos pareceram mais irregulares ainda. Foi então que Harry viu que não eram pisos e sim blocos vermelhos de pedra que se erguia no que parecia ser o céu.

-Se é a verdade que procura, venha me achar.

Outra vez a voz. Dessa vez Harry percebeu que a voz vinha de algum ponto à frente. O garoto então se pôs a correr, tomando cuidado com os blocos irregulares e os vãos. Antes de ter tempo de reagir, uma parede surgiu em seu caminho, fazendo com que ele batesse a cara nela. Harry recuou alguns passos com as mãos no nariz e uma expressão de dor, os olhos verdes tentando conter as lagrimas involuntárias.

Quando a dor diminuiu, o garoto levantou os olhos para a parede: ela tinha uma forma quadrada e listras vermelhas e pretas seguiam seu contorno. Não parecia ser uma parede pois não havia uma continuação, mais parecia ser uma porta que alguém colocou do meio do caminho. No centro da porta, um ponto vermelho quadrado girava no sentido anti-horário. Num impulso, Harry o tocou. A porta se abriu em uma grande luz branca que engoliu o garoto.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, ele se viu em um espaço bem maior que o anterior e mais escuro e enevoado. Dessa vez, ele não estava sozinho; um vulto fantasmagórico estava parado á sua frente. Harry apenas conseguia ver o contorno de seu corpo, parecia ser um homem magro. Mas com a nevoa ao redor, não se tinha certeza.

O garoto sentiu um peso em sua mão direita, ao olha-la, viu que estava segurando uma espada que não estava ali momentos antes. A espada era uma katana japonesa.

-Então, é você que esta me perseguindo... – era a mesma voz que Harry ouvira duas vezes antes. – Hum... Tente o quanto quiser.

Em seu medo, Harry brandiu a espada contra o vulto, mas ele sumiu antes que a lamina pudesse atingi-lo, reaparecendo alguns centímetros á frente da espada. Harry tentou um golpe na horizontal mas obteve o mesmo resultado de antes. Parecia que a nevoa estava distorcendo tudo a sua frente, dificultando seu senso de espaço.

-Hum, me parece que você consegue enxergar um pouco através da nevoa – constatou o fantasma, como se nem notasse os esforços de Harry.

Harry sentiu algo surgir em seu interior, algum tipo de poder. Ele se concentrou nessa energia e uma carta de tarô surgiu em pleno ar, cercada por uma luz azul. O garoto então pegou a carta em sua mão e a fechou em seus punhos. Um som de vidro se quebrando foi ouvido dentro de sua cabeça e uma figura surgiu acima do corpo de Harry.

O fantasma recém-chegado fez um movimento com a mão e uma faísca azul caiu em cima do vulto. Mas nada aconteceu. O fantasma brandiu uma gigante espada em direção ao vulto, mas não o acertou.

-Certamente – refletiu o vulto completamente calmo com a situação. – Você realmente possui um talento. – Harry tentou um golpe na vertical na direção do fantasma, mas novamente não teve sucesso. – Mas você não conseguira me pegar tão fácil. Se o que você procura é a "verdade" então sua busca será ainda mais difícil. – Uma luz vermelha começou a se reunir ao redor do vulto e de repente parecia que a nevoa ficou mais densa ainda. Harry olhou para seu corpo e viu que a nevoa estava cobrindo todo ele.

-Todo mundo ver o que querem ver – disse a voz do vulto. Harry já não sabia mais onde ele estava. –Então a nevoa apenas se intensifica. – Harry notou que o fantasma de antes ainda estava flutuando acima de sua cabeça, protetoramente. – Será que nos encontraremos de novo? Em um lugar além desse... Hum, mal posso esperar.

Então Harry começou ver tudo turvo e logo desmaiou.

* * *

Harry acordou com o som de vários pássaros piando em cima de uma arvora que ficava de frente para a janela de seu quarto. Estava chovendo lá fora.

Harry passou a mão pelo rosto e se espreguiçou. Sentou-se e levou um susto ao ver que estava tudo nublado em seu quarto. Ele pensou em seu sonho e quase entrou em pânico, imaginando que teria que enfrentar aquele vulto de antes. Mas logo descobriu que não era nada disso, era apenas o fato de que seus óculos estavam caídos ao lado do travesseiro. Com um suspiro de alivio, Harry pegou os óculos e os colocou.

Olhando o relógio pendurado na parede ao lado da porta, Harry se pós de pé e começou a mexer em sua mala, jogada ao lado da cama, á procura de seu uniforme. Ele pegou a calça de algodão preta, uma camisa de abotoar branca e a jaqueta com a letra H estilizada no peito. Quando ele ia sair alguém bateu na porta e começou a falar numa voz tão baixa que Harry quase não ouvira.

-O café esta pronto – era Achila. – Você pode usar o banheiro se quiser, e a porta de frente a escada – por algum motivo, a voz dela não estava tão carregada de timidez quanto ontem.

-Ok, obrigado – respondeu Harry. Ele ouviu sons de passos se afastando.

* * *

Após ter tomado um rápido banho e se vestido, Harry foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou Remus e Achila já quase terminando o café da manha. Achila olhou para ele e logo ficou com o rosto avermelhado, parece que o problema dela e quando tem que falar com Harry em pessoa, não atrás de uma porta. Remus estava usando um terno cinza, com a gravata frouxa, enquanto Áquila estava usando uma camiseta preta e uma saia rosa que ia até a canela.

-Harry, sente-se – convidou Lupin animado. Ele estava concentrado em seu jornal, enquanto segurava uma xícara de café puro na mão.

Harry se sentou à mesa e começou a se servir. A cozinha caiu em silencio, o único barulho a ser ouvido era o tilintar de talheres e xícara batendo no pires.

-Então – começou Remus – seus pais continuam muito ocupados, hein? Eles agora estão trabalhando além-mar, não é? – Perguntou ele dobrando o jornal e o colocando na mesa. Então encarou Harry.

-Ah, sim – foi a resposta do garoto. – em uma empresa na França.

-Há! – Riu Remus. – Devo dizer, ficar preso numa cidade como essa, mesmo que seja só por um ano, por causa dos pais... – ele fez uma pausa, sacudindo a cabeça. – É duro ser adolescente... – Lupin olhou para a filha que estava fazendo esforço para não olhar para Harry, então sorriu de novo. – Bem, é apenas eu e Achila aqui, então será bom ter mais alguém. Enquanto estiver aqui, você parte da família – disse colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry. – Então sinta-se em casa.

-Obrigado pela gentileza. – Respondeu Harry, com um leve riso.

-Não precisa ser tão certinho assim também – riu Lupin batendo nas costas do garoto. – Veja, você esta deixando a Achila tensa. – A garota levantou os olhos pela primeira vez e alternou entre seu pai e Harry, logo voltou a baixar a cabeça, ficando ainda mais vermelha. Remus apenas riu da atitude da filha.

-Pai – chamou Achila, Lupin a olhou, com duvida. – Posso ligar a TV?

-Bom, vendo que você já terminou de comer, então pode, sim.

A garota se levantou e foi até a sala e se sentou no sofá, pegou o controle e apertou um botão. A tela da TV ganhou vida e um homem e uma mulher apareceram sentados atrás de um balcão. Harry se impressionou com o fato de que uma garotinha de dez anos gostasse de ver jornal, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o celular de Remus começou a tocar.

-Ops, com licença – ele se levantou e se afastou um pouco. Harry apenas conseguiu ouvir algumas partes da conversa:

- ... Entendo, certo... Ok, já estou indo. – Remus encerrou a ligação e se virou para Harry, e depois para a filha, que também estava prestando atenção. – Desculpem, tenho ir, o dever chama – deu uma risada leve. Ele pegou o casaco em cima da cadeira e as chaves do carro. – Bem, estou indo – e saiu.

Mais uma vez a casa caiu no silencio. Harry pensou em tentar quebrar o gelo, perguntando:

-O que o seu pai faz? – Perguntou ele um pouco alto para que ela pudesse ouvir da sala.

-Ele investiga as coisas – respondeu ela, sem encara-lo, novamente Harry notou que ela não era tão tímida quando falava sem fazer contato visual. – Ele é detetive.

-Legal... – disse o garoto.

-Agora com as noticiais locais – disse o homem do jornal. – O secretário conselheiro da cidade, Tom Ridle, esta sobre investigação sobre um alegado relacionamento com uma repórter. Sua esposa, a famosa dançarina Bellatrix Lestrange, disse que quer ser ressarcida por qualquer dano que esse escândalo possa causar. Em resposta, a diretoria da emissora resolveu retirar a repórter do ar até que toda a acusação de um relacionamento com o senhor Ridle seja resolvida.

-Eu vou te mostrar o caminho até a escola – disse ela, desligando a TV. Ela pegou sua bolsa ao lado do sofá e a colocou nas costas, depois ela pegou um guarda-chuva. – E o mesmo caminho que faço – Harry assentiu e pegou sua própria bolsa e outro guarda-chuva, juntos os dois saíram de casa.

* * *

Enquanto os dois caminhavam, Harry tentava decorar o caminho que faziam. Eles tinham passado por uma rua que era cheia de lojas, mas estranhamente quase todas estavam fechadas. Uma rua abaixo tinha um mercadinho, mais a frente uma loja de doces e, por estranho que pareça, um ferreiro. No final da rua estava o posto de gasolina que eles tinham passado ontem, o mesmo frentista que os atendeu estava parado, olhando para a rua.

Depois havia um parque com um rio passando ao lado, era bem arborizado e calmo. Achila continuou mais algumas ruas e parou em uma travessa.

-A minha escola fica para lá – apontou para a rua que seguia. – e só você seguir por aqui – então apontou para a outra rua que fazia a curva. Todo esse tempo a garota não o encarou. – Bem, até mais – e continuou andando.

Harry tomou seu caminho, com guarda chuvas em mãos, pensando em como seria a nova escola. Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que quase não notou um garoto vindo por trás, com uma bicicleta. Ele estava segurando um guarda-chuva vermelho em uma mão, e o guidão da bicicleta na outra. A bicicleta fazia movimentos irregulares, como se o garoto estivesse tento dificuldade para controla-la.

-Uou, cuidado ae! – Gritou o garoto quando passou por Harry. E de relance ele viu que o garoto tinha cabelos ruivos.

O garoto ruivo perdeu o controle da bicicleta e bateu de frente a um poste. Ele ficou lá, no chão, se contorcendo de dor e com as mãos entre as pernas. Isso deve ter doido, pensou Harry quando ele passou pelo ruivo.

Ao terminar de subir uma pequena ladeira, Harry olhou para cima e viu uma construção quadrada, com três fileiras de janelas enormes. A escola parecia ter sido construída dentro de uma montanha, pois inúmeras arvores a cercavam, e no fundo, tinha um grande morro com mais arvores. Uma placa na frente da escola dizia.

"Bem vindo a Hogwarts!."


End file.
